Overlord Awaken
by 0cassar
Summary: One fatefull night something now moves and is now it is up to lord Ainz and the floore Guardians must now peaice this mystery to geather but soon find it was not what lord Aimzs had thought and then lord Ainz dose something no one would have ever thought was be possible but will this be the wisest choose he has made so how will the other deal with this new change and how he didn it
1. The Awaken one

The moon is high in the cool summer night all is still and nothing movies within or around the Great tomb of Nazarick the night is still all but the wind is moving but this is no ordinary wind this wind carries a very powerful word very few can hear it but those who can these this word is what the winds carry they winds speaks with the word "AWAKEN" as it passes through and over the Great tomb of Nazarick.

A lonely shadow stands out among the stary dark sky "hm I have an uneasy feeling about this night I feel like something is now in motion that we now cannot stop but this power that carries through the wind feels like ...no it can't I must tell lord Ainzs about what I have felt " and this lone silhouette walks though the the great hall of the tomb some one stops him.

"Hey Demiurge what are are you doing" said Aura "oh hello there Aura how are you doing tonight"said Demiurge with a slightly curious look "haha I'm doing great tonight "said Aura "hm that's good but why are you here? "said Demiurge with a puzzling look on his face "ya yes lord Ainz has sent me to find you but weren't in your room or any were else were you are usually so I figured you would be out here on the first level.

"Oh I see did lord Ainz say why he needed me ?" Said Demiurge "we'll all that lord Ainz said was he had a uneasy feeling tonight and he wanted your opinion on the matter"said Aura "I see I have also felt this same uneasy feeling tonight what about you have you felt anything tonight?" Said Demiurge with a curious glare in his eyes "ya now that you mentioned it I have been feeling like something or someone is coming even my pets have been on edge all day it's wired don't you think"said Aura standing there with a Puzzled look on here face "yes I believe I do but I think it would be best if we hurry to the throne room we shouldn't keep lord Ainz waiting" Said Demiurge with a very serious look on his face.

"ya we should I don't want to make lord Ainz upset"said Aura with a nervous look on her face but deep in the tomb of Nazarick in the the throne room in his great throne sits lord Ainz to his right stands Albedo and to his left stands Mare "tell me do you two feel it as I do " said lord Ainz "oh yes my love lord Inze the aire feel different tonight night it feel tense like my love for you my lord Ainz "Said Albedo "hum yes well what about you Mare have you felt anything as well this night " said lord Ainz as Mare stands there he answers will shanking with fear "um well yes I have m my lord the are feels like the aire it feel very thick and heavy and your pets have been uneasy this night d do you know what is going on m my lord "said mare shivering with fear.

"Are you ok Mare why don't you come here "said lord Ainz. ""Oh I'm fine lord In- as Mare was interrupted lord Ainz picks him up and sets him in his laps and almost instantly Mare seemed to have calmed down and snuggled into lord Ainz arms then lord Ainz looked over and saw albedo barley being able to keep a smile on her face "ya haha albedo it looks like Demiurge and Aure and Cocytus are here Said lord Ainz .

"Ah yes my lord we have come I believe i know why you have called us here you have felt it too I believe there's a uneasy feeling tonight " Said Demiurge kneeling before lord Ainz "As usual you are right Demiurge the tomb has been felling not right as it usually dose I have sent Sebas to walk the halls to find out if anything is not right or something or someone has some how gotten past you Demiurge "said lord Inzs.

"trust me my lord I would never allow a weakling human to get past me " Said Demiurge "but what if it's not a human but some other creature of this world becomes we still don't know what is all in this world my lord "said Cocytus "hmm I see what you me Cocytus maybe you are right and this creature is now in the Great tomb of Nazarick " lord Inzs Said in his angry tone and now the other all look nervous "my lord Ainz you my be at ease Luckly that's not the case "said Sebas "and how do you know this Sebas what have you found"Said lord Inzs in a curious voice.

"I'll tell you what I found as I was walking the halls of the great ones personal chambers one of the doors was open so I went to investigate this I looked inside and it was dark so I walk and the lights came on the room look like a alchemy lab and there was other strange equation but in the middle of the floor there wear five stone coffins each with a different alchemy symbol and there was a sixth one that was against the back wall this one was open though but the coffin looked like it was open with magic or some kind of rune but that's not the strangest thing the room was littered with dragon scales and black feathers but I did not touch anything in the room lord Ainz. Said Sebas.

Everyone in the throne room was in Shock even lord Ainz "what could have have been in that coffin " said Cocytus with a trembling voice " wait where is Shalltear "Said Demiurge "I believe she is in the spa taking a bath I just came from there only a half a hour ago as I was leaving she was just coming in "Said albedo "ok then so Shalltear is accounted for Sabes I have a order for you !"said lord Ainz "yes my lord what would you have me do" I want you and the homunculus maids go and search all the Floors " said lord Ainz with a stern voice "yes my lord it shall be done at once "said sabes "now as for the rest of you Aura I want you to find and inform Shalltear of what has happened and for the rest of you I want you to go and explore the surrounding lands and around the human village now go "Said lord Ainz now standing and speaking with a very serious voice all at once the floor guardians said "yes lord Ainz"and left .

lord Ainz slow sat back down and then lord Ainz looked at Mare and asked him a question "would you like to come with me and explore this room you may be useful in this situation "said lord Ainz in a tired voice Marr looking nervous but also very determined look at lord Ainz and answered "I would lord I I live to serve the great ones if I can be of help I will " Said mare now shaking even more now "haha thank you, Mare, I can always count on You.

Now a few seconds later lord Ainz and Mare are at the room sabes and told about "Hmm yes I know what kind of feathers these are well at least the large feathers these are harpy feathers Mare do you know what the smaller feathers are from? Asked lord Ainz "yes I do lord Ainz these are sparrow feathers but it's very strange why is such a feather here ?" asked Mare.

Lord Ainz standing there remember once a person from a long time ago it was a couple of months after they had taken the great tomb of Nazarick and had made it there base for there guild.Where is that annoying bird chirping coming from, and in this point i time Ainz is still Momonga "I'm sorry. But I have just bought a new pet and I quite like the way it chirps " "I see so it's you what are you planning on with doing with that bird said Momonga in a disgusted voice "to be honest I don't know yet haha" "so why don't you come out of the shadows "Said Momonga " I will eventually but not now ".

"excuse me lord Ainzs are you all right, "asked Mare "oh yes I was just remember something from a long time ago, "said lord Ainz. Again lord Ainzs was now thinking to himself "it's not possible he hasn't been around for years no I must be him he was the only one who could do something like this but I need more evidence First " lord Ainzs was still in deep thought but then he felt something pulling at his robes.

"Hm oh Mare what is it "said lord Ainzs as he looked where Mare was pointing he saw the five coffins in the middle of the room with the alchemy symbols on the coffins start to glow "l lord I Ainzs the l linds a are opening " Said mare while hiding in fear behind lord Ainzs just then the five linds on the coffin exploded off into tiny pieces.

As the dust settles the to see five beautiful women sitting up in The coffins the first one was similar to albedo in body shape but besides that, she had much darker skin her skin was not like Mare's and Aura's skin her skin was like the night just before sunrise.

"Hm I know what she is, "said lord Ainzs comforting Mare "what is she, "Mare asked while looking at her. lord Inzs Said "she is a tiefling she is like a demon and a dark elf mix but she is more powerful then then two combined " "is she dangerous?"ask Mare "no I don't think so at least not right now " Said lord Inzs the other four women's races were in order from the tiefling was a half-orc witch Ainzs thought to be very wired the next one was a harpy witch now Ainzs realized that those feathers must be hers the next and strangest one to Ainze was a young looking faun what looked about the same age a Mare and the last one was a demon similar to Demiurge.

"lord Ainzs what should we do "Said Mare looking at the them behind lord Ainzs "hm let's try to talk with them before we do anything to extreme " now the five girls are looking around like newborn baby animals seeing the world for the first time the tiefling was the first to try to get out of her coffin and then Ainzs just then realizing that they have barely anything covering their body but before Ainzs could do anything Shalltear and albedo walk in with Sebas behind them.

"My lord what is going on here and who are these women in those coffins" said Sebas "I don't know the coffin lids had just glowed then They exploded open and these women came out of them but Sebas could you please have some maids come and take them to get something to wear and maybe even something to eat "Said lord Ainzs looking at Shalltear and albedo in a frightening way.

Sebas did what he was told and some maids can and help the strange new women to walk and to be given some new clothes all why lord Ainzs try's to explain what happened to Shalltear and albedo. As Sebas was walking to the maids quarters when he ran into Demiurge.

"So what do you think about those strange women that lord Ainzs found in those coffins " Demiurge Said in His sarcastic tone "I believe those girls were created by one of the great ones and that they were never awakened before he left I don't know why one of the great ones was leave there creations like that but the thing that worries me the most was the coffin that was already open that I found when I first went into that room " Said Sebas " ya that one really is a mystery but whatever is inside is not there anymore I know that for sure "Said Demiurge. leaning against a wall smiling.

"Oh what make you so sure about that "said Sebas chuckling "well the creature or whatever it is probably has some sort of way of teleporting so if "it" or whatever the thing was didn't it would have had to try and walk out "Said Demiurge "oh I believe that is a good guess you have there but I believe you may be right but if you don't mind I must continue to do what lord Ainzs has told me to do " Said Sebas.

"Well all right then I'll be seeing you around then "Said Demiurge. As the moon sets and the new sun rises a cloaked figure stands in a field "were are you, my master, why did you have to curse me I can not see I'm hungry and I feel like I'm really far from where I have started hmm wait I hear something it sounds like people ".

As this strange person wanders he is being followed "he is getting close to the village what should we do I overheard him say he was blind " "well oggy I think we should help him "good idea Seggy " Said oggy "of course it is my bumd founded brother "said seggy "think I hear someone no two people coming towards me " hey stop right there you look lost let us help you "Said Seggy "ya were going to help you"said oggy "thanks I am having a hard time seeing all I can see it darkness even though I can feel the warmth of the new sun I can't see it".

"don't worry we have someone who might be able to help you out in your village " thanks by the way you don't sound like you are humans " "your right we are goblins of Carne Village but your village is very tolerant of other races as long as they don't cause any trouble " Said Seggy.

" I see then I will tell you I'm not human as well I don't know what I am i can't remember but if you are telling the truth I promise I won't cause any trouble you see I have feathers and bird-like legs and feathers are all around my body I different spots " " I see you look like a sparrow haha" Said oggy "shut it you dumb log I don't think your what you look like matters I think your feathers look amazing by the way what is your name " Said Seggy "I don't know but I'll call my self sparrow is that is what I look like then "said sparrow " well then welcome to Carme Village " both brothers said at once!


	2. The sparrow

In carne Village a new stranger has arrived found by two goblin scouts miss Chief Enri has accepted this stranger into the village she actually feels bad for him that he is been struck blind but she gave him a room has been helping him and so have the other with him but as they found out he is not entirely useless he is actually can be helpful with a bit of guidance first it a has been about a week since he has come to the village.

"Sparrow, sparrow " shouts Nemu "ya Nemu how are you doing today "Said sparrow "hehe I'm do fine today what are you doing sir sparrow "said Nemu sparrow just looks up towards the sun and feels the warmth even though he can't see he can tell where the sun is and he likes to spend his days warming his feathers in the sun.

"I'm just in joying the warm sun would you like to sit with me and keep me company? asked sparrow "hehe I would "Said Nemu with a giggle "hm I senses that Mr. Nfirea is close by "said sparrow "you are good I can give you that but how are you feeling is your eyesight better or have any of your memories came back yet on who you are or what you are?"asked Nifirea with a worried look on his face.

"Listen, my dear boy, you have been more helpful to me in my time of need but I think you should know something, "said sparrow with a smile "huh what is please you have to tell them what is it " exclaimed Nfirea.

"haha I can now see that puzzled look on your face "Said sparrow laughing "B But how I did everything I know how-how did this happen "Said Nfirea in a shocked voice now sitting on the ground " well my eyesight has not fully returned but it has almost completely in one eye though things in my left eye are still dark my right is very clear and I can see colors and people faces maybe I'll stop by miss enri's place and surprise her but having some eyesight is better than no eye site " Said sparrow .

" that great Mr. Sparrow hey maybe we could go on a little walk through the village then"asked Nemu "hm yes let go I think this will be good for me"Said Sparrow later that day sparrow was sitting around his own fire near where he was staying when he felt a presence that seemed to be familiar to him "master is that you Were are you "Said sparrow "hm you seem to be doing better than you were before but I will not say where I am at least not yet I have some important missions for you to do first " Said sparrows master.

"then tell what I am to do my master "Said sparrow "good I want you to head to the mountains to the north of the village you are in right now there are dragons that are nesting there I want you to go and steal a dragon egg now go my little sparrow "Said sparrow's master "yes master I will do as you have told me I will not falter in my mission "Said Sparrow nervously " good now I'll tell you what to do with it when you return " .

"yes master "Said sparrow now staring into the fire he sat there for some time alone thinking about what had just happened when he hears someone approaching him "oh its you miss Enri how are you this night " Said sparrow "I'm doing fine I was just on my way home when I saw you sitting here is everything ok "asked Enri sparrow looking into the fires intensely "Miss Enri I cannot lie to you because you have been so kind to me I just have felt my master telepathically communicate with me and he gave me a mission " Said sparrow " ho wow that's a lot to take in what was your mission sparrow "Enri asked nervously ".

"He told me that i am to steal a dragon egg but I do not know why please forgive me "Said sparrow looking into his fire sadly "you have nothing to be sorry for maybe your master has a reason for you to take a dragon's egg "Enri chuckling nervously "I promise you one thing I won't let anything happen to this village "Said Sparrow now standing and grabbing his bag with some supplies "let me give you something you will be a weapon to defend your self "Said Enri "I'll take a bow then "Said Sparrow with a smile on his face ".

"Alright I can do that "Said Enri the next day Sparrow meant up with Enri and she gave him a very fine looking bow and high-quality arrows he said his goodbyes and then left Enri Said her good buys and then she had to now focus on the next big thing the huge goblin army and how to take care of them "Big sis come quick you need to come to check this out "Said Nemu "what is it sis"asked Enri it's amazing " Said Nemu the two had gone back to Sparrow's lodging in side on the table were bags of gems and gold on tops of a alchemy circle with a note.

"I am truly sorry that I can not stay longer but I see that your village needs help due to the large army you have and the people you have to feed all of them but I don't know why but this alchemy circle appeared in my mind and I drew it and i had to you a couple of small things lying around but I have these ten backs of gold and gems will help from Sparrow.

"Master, i do not think Sparrow will fully be of service to our cause " Miss L "hm what do you mean by that " The Master " think if it comes down to it he will not serve you and will try and destroy you or the progress we have made "Miss L " you see this is a game and sparrow here is our wild card in this game we have to wait and see how this plays out because we have already lost five of our major wild card to quickly at once I should have tried to cast that spell sooner but oh well it can't be helped now "Said the Master ".

"Sir, may I ask a question "Miss L "yes what is it, "Said Master "why did you have Sparrow go and try to steal a dragon egg?" Miss L "because i was bored and I wanted to see if he would actually do it and to see what he will do once he has a dragon's egg " said master "I see this is all part of your plan then" Miss L "so let's watch this play out then " Master.

By noonday Sparrow was about halfway or more to his goal but Sparrow figured that he would make camp and practice his skill with his new bow "well i getting better at it but if I had use of my other eye I could be more accurate but I guess I will have to get better in my current state let's try it again "Said Sparrow now he slowly draws back his bow and his arrow steady he lets go and he closes his eye and managed to hit a large buck that was running by sparrow then went over and he begins to now gut and skin the buck later that night as Sparrow cooks the fresh meat of the buck he killed early with some fresh herbs he had found in the distance he hears the howl of a wolf but he can't be sure if it really just is a wolf then he chuckled out loud to himself.

then he hears something coming towards himself "who's there show your self "Sparrow shouted "pls don't be alarmed we're just two hunters just looking for a place to camp oh I see your not human I guess creatures like you and other things will start to be more coming to my name is Fenn and this is my little brother orñn "Said Fenn now sitting by sparrow fire.

"I will not take fence to what you have said but you can rest here tonight I do not mind plus I have more meat here than I can eat it will just go to waste so you can have what I don't want or what we eat tell me do you have any ale " chuckled Sparrow "thanks your are to kind orñn get the ale " chuckles Fenn the three drank and ate all night the next morning the two brothers saw that Sparrow's hand made a new outfit out of the deer hide the outfit he made can only be described to look like a kilt and a vest with a hood on the back after the three eat breakfast they split up again.

By noon day Sparrow had reached the mountain then he searched the area for any signs of dragons he actually found the signs he was looking for with his nose from where he followed the tracks towards sunset he had come to a cave entrance he snuck his way through the cave until he cave to a large underground chamber that was filled with dragons and in the middle on top of a huge nest or rocks were the dragons eggs.

Beginning that he was half bird he was actually very little on his feet but he did not stay long he looked at the eggs and then found one that he thought was interesting and left "well that was too easy "said Sparrow. Back in the great Tomb of Nazarick Mare and Arua stand In complete shock "what is wrong what has happened "lord Inzs asked with a worried tone "one of our dragons eggs was just taken the dragons are in an uproar and are now hunting for it " that's not good we must get to Carne Village Mere Arua let get going "Said lord Inzs so off they went to carne Village "hm so things now in motion I guess I'll be going out I fell like having a little fun haha " chuckled The Master.


	3. A calm day

It was a bright sunny day the first nice calm day In a long time they have been working hard for the past month now and lord Ainz thought it would be a good day to have everyone take a day off and they did lord Ainzs though was doing some pretty easy paper work when he decided to go for a walk and relax him self he decided to go out side so he decided to teleport out side "hmm what a nice day hm no ones around so I guess I could go for a walk I hardly ever have time to my self maybe this will be good for me everyone else is busy relaxing "Said lord Ainz to him self as he when for his walk he noticed that there was more wild life than he expected but he could feel that there was something else like something was fallowing him then he came to a clearing .

"So how long are you going to fallow me "Said lord Ainz out loud "hm you seem to have good detection not many can sense me " Said the strange woman "hm that because I am the leader or the Great tomb of Nazarick but I'm more interested in you though who are you" Said lord Ainzs "My name Is liz Ana "Said Liz Ana "hm tell me Liz Ana who sent you you after me "Said lord Ainz "if you are calling me a Assassin I'm not I was sent to actually just to spy and collect information on you and you floor guardians "Said Liz Ana "tell me is your master close by " Said lord Ainzs .

Then out of nowhere lord Ains herd a voice he had not herd in a long time "of corse I am but it seems you haven't changed at all Momonga or should I call you Lord Ains Ooal gown " Said the stranger "could it be oocoocbaku?how I thought I was the only one in this world "Said lord Ainzs shocked "hehe yup it's really me but I no longer go by that name anymore my new name is Lord Izon fey gin "Said lord Izon " "that name suits you well "said lord Ainz

Lord Izon was a Fukuro a race of owl people his out fit he was was a samurai monk he welded one large Katana and a spear with a half circle blade though he looked power full and one of the wisest with he was wise that character treat came from his race he was actual was really weak when it came to a battle of strange he more planes his attacks out and tried to figure out his enemies weaknesses were but he hardly ever used his blades he preferred alchemy over fighting he was one of the best of not the best alchemist in the guild hand he had a wired things for half human and half animal girls but one thing to note about him was he was tall he was about as tall as Cocytus.

"It's good to see you my old friend "said Lord Izon "you to as well" Said Lord Ainzs then they hugged "tell me something my old friend do you still have your same goal as you did back then "asked lord Ainz Izon just stood there a minute then he spook "I did have the same goal but now since coming to this new world I have actually done it I have created a new speak and alchemy circle and point to turn you into a living breathing thing "Said lord Izon who started to laugh a little "I can't believe you did it it probably has to do with there being to restrictions on your alchemy magic "said lord Ainzs "yes that maybe part of it but can I ask you something "asked Izon "yes of corse you can "Said Ainz "what did you do with my battle maiden guardians "asked Izon "so they were your creations we gave them jobs as maids I thought they reminded me of the homuncules maids "Said lord Ainz "yes should they were the prototype for them then I gave herohero the knowledge on how to make them " Said Izon "tell me when were you planning on trying to turn me into the living "asked Ainz with a chuckle "to be honest I don't know when ever you want me too "Said Izon "and when are you going to come out of the shadows " Said lord Ainz .

The two of them started to laugh as they walked back the the Great tomb of Nazarick all while Liz Ana just stood there with no idea what just happened "hey wait for me " shouted Liz Ana as the three of them walked back Izon explained everything that happened as Izon was traveling trying to find his friends and the great tomb with his power full ear herd a nobleman saying on how they were going to destroy the great tomb of Nazarick that after hearing that it actually broke his naturaly stong sense of calm ness after that it was really bloody there wear no make saviors he did keep the female maid alive because something otherworldly stopped him from hacking them to pieces instead he used his powers alcu and turned all of them into half animal girls then he trained them to be Assassin and warriors and proper maids but he didn't let the dead men go to waste back in YGGDRASIL you wear able to make a philosophers stone but it was hard to make you hand to kill 100 human players to make that was hard on its own and then the spell and circle took almost a week to complete and you needed a angry dragon to breathe fire on the circle as the stone was forming "and that now lead us up to the current time .

Now back in the Great tomb of Nazarick the two are sitting in lord Ainz's office when there came a nock at the door " come in" said lord Inze then sabes entered and was shocked to see another great one after so long he dropped to his knees my lord it been so long since I have seen another great one"said Sabes the at the same time both Ainzs and Izon said arise "so sabes what it it that you needed "ask lord Aimz "we caught someone trying to entry the tomb " let him in and bring him to me "Said Izon "yes great one at once "Said Seba and he did it was Sparrow Izon told Lord Aimz about it

And that he was that little sparrow he had all those years ago and he told him how he made him he used blood magic to create him and his old philosophers stone that had broke "so in a way he is like your son then "asked lord Ainz "yes in a way "Said Izon .

After they had settled all the things they needed to do and the floor guardians were told and meant Izon he returned to his room later that day and he began to work in his now clean room and then he began to work on his new transmutation alchemy circle with his new philosophers stone but back in the throne room. I can't believe there's another great one here now so dose this mean that our creators could be here "ask Cocytus "I do not know but this changes nothing he his a loyal friend of mine and i aspect you all to be loyal only to me "I can speak for all of us we will only loyal to you even if our creators came back I would even kill mine if you order it "Said Demiurge "thank you Demiurge but I don't think that will be needed now you may go and return to you duties and with that the left then entered Izon "so is it done " asked lord Ainz "yes lord Ainz it is done come the moon is full and I have all my buffs active "Said Izon and with that they when to his room and in the center of the room is one of the most complex transmutation alchemy circle lord Inzs has ever seen and on a pedestal lays a bright red Philosophers stone.

"So are you ready Ainz "asked Izon "yes let's begin "Said lord Ainzs "ok good now take off your clothes "Said Izon chuckling "what are you serious "asked Ainz " yes "Said Izon " and with that lord Inzs did what he was told and removed his robes and then Izon began as he started the room got darker and the circle began to glow red and well as the philosophers stone then out of no wear red lightning began coming from the stone striking the circle and lord Ains feel to his hands and knees bin pain this was great pain unlike any he has felt be for when he looked at his hand he could see new muscles and skin began to form it took several painful hours before the the spell was done but lord Aimzs had actually passed out half way though the transformation when lord Ainz came too he was in his bed he could actually feel the softness of his silken shits and blanket s he could feel the warm of his bed and when he sat up he could feel the cool breeze in his room he could fell hair on his head and Bri it was soft and silky and when he touch his forehead he felt to smooth almost ran like horns he looked over and saw his Fukuro owl friend Izon .

"I see you are awake now I have set out your clothes now get dressed " after a couple of minutes Lord Ainzs got dressed and stood in front of his large mirror "I I take it that I can now die if I'm stabbed "asked lord Ainz staring into his new red eyes in the mirror " no you still can't die you are still the king of death just given skin but you can now have offspring if you wished now and you can tasy food and drink also if you wish you don't have to but you can " Said Izon " I souls wait to show my self to anyone especially Albedo who know what she might try and do "Ainz laughed "hm yes then what shall we do then "asked Izon "hm let's go to Carne Village i haven't been there in While and so they did They opened a gate and left .

Mean while the floor guardians are looking for Lord Aimzs oh "oh hello everyone how what are you doing "ask Shalltear "we are looking for lord Ainzs "Said Demiurge "oh yes I must my love Lord Inzs I Cant bear to be way from him for so long " Said Albedo "well i saw him last night begin transformed into something because he asked the other great one to do it were you guy not here last night ?asked Shalltear "no where wear all out doing something for Lord Ainzs "Said Mare " I have a idea on what happened I believe lord Ainz is no longer undead "Said Demiuy" " **Now I can finally have his child "** shouted Albedo Laughing crazily "well I believe Albedo has lost it for awhile I guess that's why he sent us off last night the "Said Cocytus " yes that my thought as well" Said Demiurge "I guess we have to wait and see your new looking master when he gets back from wear ever he is "said Shalltear.


	4. A new adventure

"So tell me Ainz how do you like your new body"Asked Izon " it working well why do you ask?"Said lord Ainz "because I can't reverse it right now "Said Izon "what why "asked Lord Ainz "its because I need a new philosophers stone I used the one i had power all up and now I need a new one to even attempt to reverse "I see and to make a new one you need a large human sacrifice to make it "Said lord Ainzs "yes but we can hold off on that for the time "let's get drunk "Said " Izon "hey your a Fukuro I thought your kind had a weak tolerance to alcohol "laughed Ainzs "well let's celebrate you becoming more mortal haha" .

And so they began to drank and drank and drank the next morning was no longer i the great dining room he was in a bed and he felt pressure on his new mortal cheats with his one free arm he moves his silken sheets and saw Albedo ,Shalltear and even Aura all laying on him lord Inzs has no memories on what had happened the night before and what happened to Izon and why was Albedo and Shalltear and Aura all laying on him so he slightly move the three just a bit to escape and when to Izon's room and he did indeed find him there with two harpy's in his arms with what he could tell with no clothes on so he left him be and when to sit on his throne and he sat down Sedas handed him a drink .

"What is this Sabes what is this drink you handed me " asked Inzs " oh well this was make by tuareninya she saw you and your friend was drinking heavily and she made this she told me it help with hangovers "so lord Ainzs desided what the worst could happen he drunk it and it was sweet and the salty and then his head felt better I need you to use a memory retrieving item on me I cannot remember what happened last night "Said Ainzs "yes my lord Inzs so Sebas did and what they saw from Ainz's memories was interesting "hm sabes I order you to never tell Albedo what you have seen from my memories"Said Lord Ainz "yes my lord "Said Sebas . Just then Cocytus entered the room "ah Cocytus what brings you to the throne room "Said Lord Ainz "I have disturbing new my lord "Said Cocytus "hm this is not good tell me what is this news that you have brought me"Said lord Ainz " my lord my scouts have reported a large army of men coming this why "said Cocytus "hm and why is this a bad Said Lord Ainzs " Infront if there army are Slav elf's and other Races in front of there army one of my scouts over herd one of there captains when they snuck In During the night to find out more about what they were doing and why they are attacking they are planning on using the slaves to make you give up E Rantel"Ainz's let me deal with this army I know who they are !"shouted Izon "such a temper your race is not know for that I guess you have had dealings with them before " Said lord Inzs I do indeed on one of my travels I found entire elf and other creatures village raided and those who fought beck were killed now it my mission to free all non hip races from slavery and slaughter those who in slave them "Said Izon in a serious tone "Hmm Alright you can have at them what will you do with the freed slave once you free them"asked lord Ainz"I would like to bring them here and make th part of the great tomb we can even start a city around the great tomb "Said Izon

Lord Ainz sat there for a minute Thinking about his friends request as he always dose he thought about how this could benefit hi. In the long run and how the other would take it or perceive it so after what felt like eternity Lord Ainz gave his Answer "very well my Dear Friend you may bring them here but you will be in charge of taking care of them and if any of them are to betray me you will personally be dealing with it and then now go and do your thing "Said Lord Ainz "thank you my lord Ainzs "Said Izon and with that he gathered his new pets and his personal maids and his personal body guard and so they they left free the slave that the army was going to use a a bargain chip "master we have located the heads of this army's "Said Libra "good now go tell your Zodiac sisters to prepare to the diversion yes Aries I want you and your squad to help he get the slave freed and to the meeting point here in the woods "yes sir we are read when you are "Said Aries "good lets do this it's time to increase the population of the Great Tomb of Nazarick "Said Izon

And with those word there rescue plan was now I. Action four of the Zodiac Maids lead a diversion while Izon and Aries were on the rescue of the slaves and the plane went smoothly but Capricorn the young looking faun rip of one of the camders head off with her hands and when she ment up with the ready as they were escaping though the portal they just kinda stood there kinda freaked out though Capricorn can't speak she dose kind of a grunt thing she just kinda held it in her hands and just said "huh huh " all the other just stood there starring at the. Lord cover little faun but then they realized they had to leave quit and then they all hoped through the portal and closed it .

The next day while Izon was working on one of his new experiments lord Ainzs stopped by "so I see your rescue attempt was successful "said lord Ainz "yes indeed I have Aura and and some of the others working on building up new walls and houses "Said Izon while he was measuring out some kind of grainy looking red powder just the they saw Capricorn was past the door still holding the severed head she turned to look at both held out the head and just did her cute little angry grunts "huh huh "Said Capricorn and then she walked away and then Izon just sided "what when wrong with her " chuckled Izon "obviously a lot "chuckled Lord Ainz just then they herd a scream form a goat and rushed out side and saw Capricorn now with a blooded goats head and the human head in her arms and she was just grunting "huh huh huh huh "Capricorn grunted happily so they just followed her for a while eventually Demiurge and Cocytus even started to followed little Capricorn our side to a large transmutation alchemy circle and she placed the head on a pile of flesh and bones and they just stood there all wided eye I. What was happening then Capricorn began the spell things when dark for a couple of minutes and then a blinding light flashed and when everyone could she they say a male faun laying in the circle then when Izon could see he noticed that Capu hand a bandage o her hand the. He knew what she did she made her self a brother after that Izon gave the new faun the name of Gemini.

Lord Ainz since he was out side took a look at the new capital city by hat was now forming around the great tomb Demiurge Was there "do you see this Demiurge this is all a part of my plane now this will be the new capital of my kingdom I want you to start to create new road to the near by villages that are now i our control "said Lord Ainz i his booming voice "yes my lord at once "said Demiurge and then Demiurge when to prepare for the new roads then he looked back towards the opening of the great tomb of Nazarick "so what is your plane or do you even have a plane no you don't it has to do with what you are your race you are a Fukuro your like a native America you a very a deep connection with nature and all things that suffer do to humans I know what your plane is you are trying not find more of your race then I guess I can help you along with my plane to take over this world I promise I will help you My friend "said lord Ainzs smiling at his Friend who was looking off towards the mountains.


	5. Shadow thoughts

**Note ; hey guys sorry I haven't updated this story for a bit I was having some writers block or what ever but now I feel like I can continue now with this story also check how my hellsing story's i know shamelessly trying to get views on my other stories but Injoy this chapter:**

Lord Ainzs sat in his throne thinking about how to spend his day he had given everyone in Nazerick the day off so they could relax and he needed to figure out if his old guild members who gave him a body of flesh temporarily with his powerful magic.

"Hm I think I need a bath and that great looking body back "chuckled lord Ainzs and so he went to go take a bath.

In the bath house Albedo,Shalltear and Aura where all relaxing In the warm spring water "So witch one of you will have lord Ianzs Child when he gets he fleshy body back."Said Aura relaxing with her eye close and hands behind her head leaning against the back of the spring.

"Well obviously it will be me as I am to be our lord Ianzs head wife and because I also spend the most time with our glorious lord "Said albedo with hearts In her eyes fawning over Ainzs .

"Ya right you big boned aslut I will be the first to have his kid and be his wife because my love for Lord Ainzs will be undieing and will last for ever "Said Shalltear also like Albedo .

"Ya right lord Ainzs would never go for a woman who pads her breasts "Said Albedo with a smirk on her face ."oh is that right maybe I don't think lord Ainzs would go for a women who make life size pillows of the man she loves "Said Shalltear with a smirk I her face .

The two began to throw insults back and forth to each other Aura tried to calm them down but to no avail little to there knowledge lord Ainzs sat shocked and his face was in his palms and he even let out a small sigh and then got out .

As he walked down the halls he began to smell something sweet and also something flowery smell coming from a open door to his friends room "Izon what are you doing "asked lord Ainzs

"Ah yes I was about to send one of the Zodiac maids to come get you but never mind about that know her pour this on your head and don't ask questions "Said Izon excitedly almost kinda jumping with excitement

So Ainzs did it and with in seconds he had flesh and black hair with dark purple horns kinda looked like goat horns "yes "Said Izon In a low voice "hmhm ok so now let's hope this form last longer now and lyou should also se if you are fertility "did Izon

"I really don't understand any of you i now fell tired just standing her in this colored smoke and so he left to his bed chamber but little did he know something was going to happen he didn't expect.

"Sir I have something to report "Said Sparrow with a scroll in his hands "good give it here "Said Izon so he grabbed the scroll and began to read it "hm good good this is what we needed to further expand and fulfill the goal of Nazarick have her come right away and get lord Ainz the new outfit fight we made him "Said Izon "yes master at once "said Sparrow without emotion he bowed and left.

Izon just looked at with Sad eyes "you haven't been the same since she disappeared during the battle I feel like you would have been the same if you found her body or at least something from her "Said Izon he just leaned back in his chair and stretched out "maybe I'll go take a bath" Said Izon

But he never actually made it to the bath he ran into two very beautiful and large breasts maids and you can probably guess what happened next but back to Albedo for a bit.

Albedo just layer on her bed without her dress on she just lays there on top of her sheets with her eyes closed with both of her hands rubbing the lower part of her stomach and a single small tear fell from her eyes.

"I can almost feel it, "Said Albedo in a sad tone "it was night our side and Lord Ainz did say everyone was to take the day and night off "Said Albedo a small laugh and she got up only wearing her bra and panties and ran to lord Ianzs room she got her fast .

I side she saw lord Ianzs was sleeping In his fleas form to Albedo means that he could give her what she so desperately wanted she removed Ainzs sheets and be for her in all its glory i the fleas was the biggest and thickest dick she had ever seen she had seen dicks before in boonthe Paronchino had in his room he had books like the lusty lizard woman maid and books like that

Albedo actually thought it might not even fit inside note this was actually do Ains because Ainzs made the biggest mistake he could and told Izon he messes with her seting so he massed with Ainzs the only way he could .

Albedo could tell that Ainz was I such a deep sleep couldn't feel anything so she got on top of him and with some regret she gave him her virginity she gave out a small cry of pain with a bit of blood and she began to move she could feel her powers as a succubus'es powers take hold

"Now I can ride my bicorn "said Albedo through moens of pleasure then as she climaxed a symbol appeared on her lower stomach area and then she gave out a cry the maid that were near by her it and came to albedo and then they saw her they were i shock but little did the maid know Demiurge was behind them .

"So you finally did it I hope your happy now albedo you now carry the future "Said Demierge pushing up his glasses "indeed I do "smiled Albedo now rubbing the symbol on her lower stomach .

 **: hey, guys, i hope you liked this chapter i know it took me a long time to bring it out but I want your opinion should albedo have a smooth pregnancy or should something bad happen and what's do you guys think Izon was talking about I want to know so please comment:**


	6. Happer times

**Note:hey guys I hope you like this chapter because it's going to give you those good feels and happy thoughts so injoy :**

It had been about two months and a week and you could see the cutes baby bump on albedo lord Ianzs had given her orders to not do any work and just relax and take up some small hobbies witch she did .

Albedo have taken up knitting really fast and she injoyed it but when ever she left her room she was fallowed by three maids one of them being Tuare witch albedo had come to kinda liked .

On the day albedo had sex with Ianzs he was asleep through the whole thing and he didn't really feel anything he actually slept the whole day and only found out the next day along with there rest of Nazarick.

Shalltear was not to happy that she was to be the first to have lord Ainzs first born child she actually whenand broke a wall and when to the bar to drowned her sadness and Cocytus swore that he would protect the child and tryes to do a blood oath but he could cut through his armor he even cried a little.

Lord Ainzs talked to his friend Izon another great one about how he was able to get albedo pregnant even though he was asleep Izon laughed for about five minutes straight and said he laiced the point that gave him fleash a aphrodisiacs In it .

About a week after that Ianzs approaches albedo and got down on one knees and proposed to her with a beautiful ring she said yes almost immediately it was a beautiful wedding all of Naserick took part in it through albedo and Ianzs were not allowed to see them set it up Sedas had taken Ianzs to his room to fit in for a suit and the maid took albedo for a dress .

Hey the wedding was beautiful lord Ainzs have the most heartfelt vows you had ever herd it actually made demiurge cry and Albedos was just as heartfelt Aura And mare were the ring bearers they both wore cute dresses Aura was actually uncomfortable in her dress but Mare seemed to like his .

It was a beautiful time and many allies cane as well Enri and Nfriea and Nemu cane as well it was a beautiful wedding everyone gave gifts Nfriea and given a diamond he found when he was looking for new potion ingredients but it was a great time Ianzs and albedo thanked everyone .

But now Ainzs was in his office doing paper work when his friend Izon came in"hello there Izon what do you want ?"Asked Lord Ainzs " Ah is that anyway to treat a friend oh well I'm her to tell you that I will be going away for a week or two for a bit so i just cane by to tell you that I am also leaving sparrow her as well ."Said Izon

Ainzs kinda was creeped out by Sparrow ever sense the woman he loved disappeared during the last battle they were in "very well and where are you going to "asked Ainzs "to go see some potential Allies that's all"Said Izon with a smirk .

"Very well then don't start to much trouble then "chuckled Ainzs and so Izon left. Meanwhile, in Albedos room, she was knitting somebody cloth for both genders when a knock came from her door "come In"Said Albedo happily the person who entered was Shalltear with her vampire brides.

"Oh it's you what do you want "Said Albedo kinda boredly "Hmmh I am here to give you something "Said Shalltear sucking up her pride she motioned her vampire brides in and they had brought the most beautiful crib you had ever seen it was Victorian style crib Ahmad out was beautiful dark wood it was well built .

Albedo was shocked and she thanked Shalltear and her and Shalltear talked for a moment as they were getting along but Shalltear said goodbye and left albedo when back to sitting in her chair and she called over the maids that were with her today she asked them if they would like to feel her belly and they threw maids face were of just joy and when and kneeled down next to her and they all had turns feeling the baby bump .

"So do you know if it will be a boy or girl "Asked one of the maids "I don't know we have magic items that could tell me but I don't want to know though, "Said Albedo now rubbing her belly.

Just then albedo eyes widen " **I WANT PICKLED ONIONS AND APPLES "** shouted Albedo hungrily shouting and the maids jumped up and when to get her what she wanted.

As they maid ran to the kitchen for Albedos request the small smiled at each other " I can't believe she is already having strange cravings "giggled one of the maids "oh well we better hurry before she goes on a rampage "Said one of the other maid they giggled and ran as fast as they could.

After that albedo when to the bath and she was relaxing there with scented oils in the wanted she felt calm there and happy "if you are a girl Freya Ruul gown if you are a boy your name will be Ethis Lycus Gown "Said Albedo she could feel the mark on her body glow and fade as if it the child inside could somehow understated her .

This made her happy and a single tear fell "I will always love you my child "albedo whispered to her self.


	7. Lullaby

It was late at night and Albedo was sleeping "mommy "said a small child "yes dear "said Albedon "can I have something to eat "giggled the small child "yes dear what would you like "said Albedo with a beautiful smile "i want a cookie "giggled the child. "yes my spoiled little - but before she could finish she woke up.

She woke up in her dark room the crystal lamps though gave off just enough light to see she then noticed he has cool rags on her head and belly .

Then she looked a round and saw her three maids sleeping peacefully and then she turned to her left and in a chair she saw Sparrow reading one of her parenting books.

"hello Sparrow what can I help you with ?"asked Albedo puzzles on why he was here "oh I was walking by when I pecked in and saw you moving around and sweaty so I made two cool rages and places them on you"said Sparrow.

"me and my child both the thank you, "said Albedo. Rubbing her belly "tell me aren't. You about six months now "asked Sparrow "ya six months and. For days to be exact "said Albedo smiling

"that's good to know so do you know if it's a boy or girl, "asked Sparrow "well its a -albedo was about to say when Sparrow stopped her "actually I don't want to know I want to be surprised "said. Sparrow

Albedo saw sadness in his eyes "its been a couple of months since she disappeared is it "asked Albedo "ya it has been "said Sparrow sadly "im sure Aires will return we just have to have hope "said Albedo .

"you know for me only being alive for about a year I have learned a lot form all of you so I'll keep hope that Aries will return," said Sparrow with a smile .

Meanwhile in lord Ainzs office he was going over Izon's reports "Ainzs my arranged marriage has gone well my marriage to the dragon primcess'es sister has gone well and now I have the trips I need to start my war campaign on the Slane Theocracy wish me luck my friend."sincerely Izon

Meanwhile in Carne Village Enri is sitting in a chair reading a book to a baby boy this child was a inhuman the mother was a mystical Fuan which are very rare beings goblin Scouts found her in a field a couple of months ago she was about four months pregnant at the time the child also had feather like hair.

But when Enrinwas done she noticed that the baby was already asleep so she put him in his crib and went over to his mother "I wonder who you are and who the father of your child is "said Enri looking at the beautiful Fuan Woman laying in the bed .

She was about to leave when she hurt a small grunt "w were a am I i"asked the Fuan "oh my your finally awak do you remember anything " asked Enri with a huge smile on her face "yes I do my name is Aries and I was pregnant with my child "daid Aries .

Just then the baby began to cry and Enri placed him in his mother arms "this is your son "said Enri just then Enri saw something that was so beautiful the than began to cry "this is my son he's perfect "said Aries .

The next morning Enri came to see how Aries was doing with her son when she went into the house she was staying at she saw her sitting by the window breast feeding her son she also say that she looked like Aries had been crying.

"are you all right Aries "asked asked Enri "i don't know who I am all I can remember are bits and pieces of my memories and I don't even remember who the father of my child is "said Aries being to cry again. Enri ran over and huged her "dont you worry I'll help you remember "said Enri "thank you "said Aries .

But back in Nazarick Albedo was in a warm bath humming a lullaby earlier in the day she wanted to sing a lullaby but she didn't know any so she went to the only person who might know any she when to Pandoras Actor.

"oohh Albedo how are you my lovely what can I do for you "asked Pandoras actor "i was wondering if you know any lullaby's "asked Albedo "of course I do I know many let me see which one to teach you "said Pandora's Actor.

He paced back and forth for a minute and then stopped "I know which one ill teach you Der Mond ist Aufgegangen it such a classic German lullaby "said Pandora's Actor and he sung the whole some.

" _Der Mond ist aufgegangen,_

 _Die goldnen Sternlein prangenAm Himmel hell und klar;Der Wald steht schwarz und schweiget,Und aus den Wiesen steigetDer weiße Nebel wunderbar._

 _Wie ist die Welt so stille,Und in der Dämmrung HülleSo traulich und so hold!Als eine stille Kammer,Wo ihr des Tages JammerVerschlafen und vergessen sollt_

 _Seht ihr den Mond dort stehen?Er ist nur halb zu sehen,Und ist doch rund und schön!So sind wohl manche Sachen,Die wir getrost belachen,Weil unsere Augen sie nicht sehn." sung Pandora's Actor ._

 _After about a hour of trying albedo finally got it and Pandora told her the history of the song and then albedo thanked him and left to go take a bath ._

She sat in the bath singing the lullaby she put her hands on her belly and could feel the baby inside of her move around. She closed her eyes.

"you are going to be very special you are going to great things and become a great leader because you are Lord Ainz and My Daughter, "said Albedo


	8. A new Lord

It had been raining all day and now most of the night throughout the halls of Nazarick could be herd the painful cries of Albedo could be hers he had gone into labor sometime around sun set.

out side Albedos room all the male floor Guardians and area Guardians gather with Ainzs as the all the females help to deliver His child and help Albedo.

Ainzs had grown become such a loving husband to her it pained him to her cry out.

all the males when quite they could hear Pestonya telling Albedo to push then Albedos crys got louder just then the loud sound of thunder and lighting came and then all when silent .

Then the sound at a baby crying cane from the other side of the door then the door opened and walked out Pestonya lord Ainz please come your wife calls for you .

He walked in and saw maids cleaning up the bloody rage and other such items. Then he saw her Albedo holding there newborn Daughter.

"Albedo What is her name"askes Ainzs now sitting next to her . While still looking at her newborn child she answered "her name is Freya Ruul Gown "said Albedo holding the child.

The newborn girl had blueish gray colored eyes light. Black hair and had two small horn tips on the front of her head and he had a small tail it was smooth and pointed.

"she will be strong magically and physically look there these marks she was born with are powerful she injave no doubt that one day she will over through me and replace ma as the lord of Nazarick."said lord Ianzs .

That night everyone got to see the small baby girl and Cocytus kinda crude because he was so happy but eventually everyone when to rest for it was now late at night even Ainzs went back to his room eventually .

Albedo now all cleaned up with her baby sat in her bed singing to her the. Came a knock at the door albedo said come I'm and it was Pandora .

"so this is the new little Herr of Nazarick "said Pandora "yes she is "smiled Albedo "so tiny yet so powerful she's like a magic time bomb "said Pandora

Albeso shot him a angry glance "what is that supposed to mean "said Albedo like a angry bear ready to defend her cub .

"if the enemies of Nazarick don't get to her first her own magic might destroy her and the entire tomb but I can help her if you let me "said Pandora

Albedo was shocked at what she hers how could something so small be so dangerous and deadly "yes hell her please I don't want to lose her "said Albedo

with a wave of his hand, Pandora put a magic seal to regulate the small baby's power it showed up on the back of her neck among the other such powerful magic marks on her back.

"that is all my good lady now I must be off! My DUTIES CALL!" said Pandora over excitedly

Albedo held her small daughter close to her and kiss her forehead "i Promise I won't let anything hurt you "said Albedo cradling her daughter.

The next morning everyone was surprised that albedo was out of bed he had her daughter all rapes up and tied to her back "listen everyone just because I have birth and now I am a mother does not mean I can just ignore my duty to Nazarick" said albedo

Thing when smoothly but something else happens that night as well in Carne Village Sparrow was sent to get some medical herbs but what he found in stead was worth more than any treasure in the world.

She he got there Enri just had a strange look on her face she followed him around every were then it hit her why the small child looked so familiar to her

"sparrow can you come her please"asked Enri "so her came and allowed her to a small house "whats in this house that so important "asked Sparrow.

"oh you should go and see your self "said Enri so he opened the door and went in and what he saw he couldn't believe .

"there sitting by the window hold a small baby was his love and life "Aries is it really you"sparrow called put "she turned her head he saw in her eyes memoirs coming back to her .

"sparrow is it really you "said Aries beginning to cry "yes my love its me I should have never split up with you during that rade you must have been knocked into a coma "said Sparrow.

"yes it true I was I had lost a lot of my memories but seeing you had brought many back please never leave me again."said Aries .

In the light of the moon he held his wife and son close to him "i promise I won't ever let go "said Sparrow.

But not all in this world would peace last long for in the deepest caves there lives dark things and they are now being to awaken For were death and sickness lay dark thing are to follow .

 **Note :hey guys I hopes you like this chapter sorry it got kinda dark at the end but it just felt right also I am going to try to do two chapters a day but some time I will probably be able to do one but I hope you guys are liking the story and I'll be working on the next chapter :**


	9. Crying Angle

It has been several years since the heir of Nazarick was born she had long hair that was silky her eye were like clouds in the early morning her voice was soft and gentle she acted shy and she loved to read

But those who were not from Nazarick meant a different girl her eyes where filled with nothing but blood lust and death would follow soon after you herd her laugh .

"man I bored ugg come on faygorn let's go your so slow "said freya "im coming in coming "said Faygorn. These two kid were going out into the woods to go and explore but not with out protection.

Freya was very good with two curved, blades and Faygorn was very good with a now the two headed north to see what kind of trouble they could find.

The two had found a river and decided to follow it to see where it goes when. They came across a fort that had flags of the slane theocracy.

"this looks like fun "said Freya "hey I think we should tell your dad about this fort "said Faygorn

"your no fun come on lets go "said Freya "ok fine ".

Then out of no were the gates of the forts explode Open. The guards rushed up weapons drawn

When two kids walked in .

"They were confused then they heard a giggle now its time to play hehe" said freya. There was nothing but screams and bright flashes coming from the fort.

"Now that was fun "said Freya "ya I guess "said Faygorn freya when over to him and grabbed his hand "come on lets go home .

And so the two walked home both smiling and laughing but back in Nazarick Ainzs was watching them throw a mirror of remote viewing

"she definitely got that blood lust from her mother "sighed Ianz "my darling husband did you say something "asked Albedo "i didn't say anything "said Ainz "oh look at are darling daughter she's only six years old and is already crushing low life humans I'm So proud of her"said Albeso

Later that night Freya came into the throne room "hey mommy can I have something to eat please "said Freya with a big smile "Albedo picked up her daughter and spun her around and held her in her arms "yes you may what would you like "asked Albedo .

"hm I want steak and eggs please "asked Freya giggling "hmm let me see I say yes but let see what your father says "Said Albedo "hm I think that sounds good " Said lord Ainzs

So he had Sebas prepar he's oldest child's food and he did on the way to the dinning room Freya asked him a question "Sebas what do you think about my other siblings "asked Freya .

Sebas looked confused about this "what do you mean by that do you mean do I think they will try and take the throne from you well I don't think so "Said Sebas

Freya had several other brothers and sister but she doesn't really know how she feels about ether to hate or love them she was cunfused about how she feels .

Just then she felt dizzy and then down the hall she saw a shadow pointing at her "look at you you ate so powerful yet your power is caged like a bird in a cage it's only a matter of time before I find you"Said the shadow .

"My lady my lady are you alright "Said Sebas worriedly "what oh yes I'm just dizzy I think I'm just hungry "so the continued there why to the dining room

The next day she when to the arena on floor six "Sir Mare are you here "shouted "Freya "oh hi lord Freya how can I help you "Said Mare Nervously " I want you to look at my marks on my backs and find one that doesn't belong "Asked Freya .

So mare did as he was asked he looked for a long time but he overlooked a small mark on the back of her neck "I'm sorry lady Freya but I couldn't find anything "Said Mare sadly "it's ok thanks for trying "said Freya

Then she gave him something a small crystal "her this is for you "Said Freya "oh thank you lady Freya "Said Mare happly then Freya when I her way

As she was walking the hall she can across a young boy who was the same age as her "oh hello lukos how are you today"Asked Freya "he stopped his dusting "I am good M'lady "Said lukos who checks were becoming more red by the second.

"Well you look busy I'll let you get back to your work "Said Freya who's checks were just as red and the two were back to what they were doing lukos father and mother was Sabes and Tuare .

The she was near the tombs entrance reading a book when a portal opened and stepped out Izon and Sparrow "uncle Izon welcome back did you bring me anything "Asked Freya

"Hm let me see I think I brought you dire wolf "Said Izon freyas eye blazed with happiness as a large black Dire wolf stepped through he's perfect as she hoped on his back "your name will be eclipse "Said Freya it was now sun set and he new best friend brought her back to her room were her mom was waiting to put pajamas on her and she did and then her mother and father said good night and she fell asleep Like a angle of death.


	10. Friend or foe

It had been a couple of year and Freya was now ten her hiar had become very long and she was very slim but also still very beautiful but one thing kept haunting her the shadow creature ever since that day she first saw it.

Where ever she went it seemed to fallow her it is always in the corner of her eyes but lately she has not seen it around

It was a hit day the hottest it's been in a long time Freya and her friends and there pets Aura and Freya became good friends and Aura had taught her how to tame animals.

"Froyon chill the lake down with your frost breath "Said Freya laying in the lake Froyon bless her pet frost dragon and he did.

They they all shouted out in shock to the cold water that touched there skin they got out of the as fast as they'd could and they could here the floor guardians giggling .

"Mother "Said Freya running to meet her mother albedo "hello my diamond "Said Albedo hugging her daughter.

"What are you guys doing here "Asked Freya well we came to cool off your dad gave us the day off so we came her to cool of with you guys

"Well as you can see my dragon almost frizzy us "Said Freya theneveryone saw Cocytus was just standing in the cold pond up to his head .

"Hey guys come on in the water is fine "Said Cocytus then Demiurge then when in and more of the guardians when in .

The Freya turned around when she herd a noise behind her she saw standing there the shadow that has been there ever since she was little younger .

The next thing anyone knew they herd a thud on the ground and everyone turned and saw Freya convulsing on the ground faygorn and lukos ran to hold her still they saw that she had a blank stare in her eyes as she convulsed I the ground shacking and twitching.

Now everyone was there albedo holding her child in her inner arms "w what h happened "Asked Freya "you had another Cunvultion attack "Said Albedo brushing her daughters hair from her face .

Then the took her in Side to her room but on a hill stood a shadow then you leave me no choice but your power must be unlocked now you leave me no choose on how I do this now .

"Now come might worries take your prize by your gods side only the most powerful of you will be able to defeat her "Said the shadow

In the mountains magic casters and warriors banded to gather on a hunt to gain power unlike any that has been seen "you really think we left you no other choose "Said Izon walking up behind the the shadow man .

"You would destroy her "Said Izon"you know that's not true if her power keeps growing she will die you know this as much as I do "Said the shadow

"Then what would you have me do then sit by and do nothing "Said Izon "yes and go gather them they will be needed if he is able to break her seal and free her power."Said the shadow

"Then so be it and what would you have me tell the others about this "Asked Izon"nothing "Said the Shadow Izon didn't say anything after that he just teleported some where but back in side the tomb in Freyas room sat her mother and father.

"Do you feel it albedo "Asked Ainz "feel what my love "Asked albedo tending to there daughter "it's freezing in here when all other parts are hot and humid "Said Ainzs

"Your right it is cold it makes no senses why is it so cooled "Asked Albedo "I don't know but I'm going to find out "so lord Ainzs left with some of the other guardians and left .

"Hey mommy can I have something to drink "Asked Freya "of course my little angel of death her you go "she handed her a small cup full of water .

"I bet you would like to get something to eat won't you "Said Albedo Smiling "yes I would like that "Said Freya albedo have her a ride on her back to the dining room.

There she saw her two best friends Faygorn and lukos arguing about something then she saw on the table a whole roasted hog "hum hey Freya this is for you I spent most of the day tracking this hog and then killing and butchering it "Said Faygorn.

" you see I spent my day cooking and seasoning it and making sure it was to our future overlords liking "Said Lukos giving a small bow then the two states arguing again Freya just started laughing "you guys are my best friends you didn't have to do all this just for me "Said Freya

The two were kinda shocked "we know but we care about you deeply and well we want you to feel the beast as you can"Said Faygorn "indeed it is our goal to make sure that you can be the best you can be so it is our duty to make sure you achieve it "Said lukos .

"Freya started to cry and she hugged both"you guys really are the best friends you guys do so much for me thank you both "Said Freya .

The two boys looked I. To each other's eye as if they were challenging each other little did they know when they are older they will try to out do each other for the love of Freya .

"Now let's all eat this I don't think I can eat his huge hog all by my self "chuckled Freyathe two boys smiled and both said ya let's .


	11. Break

It has been about a week sense Freya had a conviction attack but it was night time and she was Asleep but she was moving around and twitching in her sleep .

In her dreams she was surrounded by eight strangers in large wooden masks speaking a strange language she was on a large smooth black stone .

When she herd a familiar voice "sis sis wake up"Said. A voice of a small girl "huh oh hey Lola what are you doing in my room "asked Freya .

Her sister just looked scared "I had a nightmare "Said Lola

"Let me guess you want to sleep with your big sister "smiled Freya "ya can i "Asked Lola "of course you can "Said Freya So her little sister got into her bed and she fell asleep.

Freya just held her little sister and thought to her self "even though we have two different mom and they hate each other I love you and your not as annoying as our other siblings "though Freya and she too fell back to sleep now more peacefully the next morning the two got dressed and when to get breakfast along with there other siblings.

They eat together at the crazy table and after surviving that they went to take a bath and being a good big sister Freya helped wash her little sister

They after that she sent her sister to go play "hey Faygorn lukos lets go on a adventure "Said Freya "when you mean "adventure" do you really mean go find a bandit camp and slaughter them "Said Faygorn.

"Well you saw right through me "laughed Freya and so the three went out but Little did they know that would be a big mistake.

"Look at those weak insects let's go crush them "Said Freya "if that is what you wish M'lady "Said Lukos "ya I guess we can take them " Said Faygorn

It was easy at first the three were just slaughtering the weak humans but then they moved into the middle of the camp .

There something didn't fell right to them then they saw mages in white and gold robes and then stepped up a man in red robes "just because you are stronger than the other makes you think you can defeat us "Said Freya .

"I will destroy you and I will gain the power of the gods for I am the mage Ru'tallis " and with a wave of his hands through back Faygorn and lukos

"Freya saw this mad she became mad "Freya calm down "Said Lukos "you know what happens when you get mad "Said Faygorn but it was to late now .

Sanding there in a ring of flames from the front of her head emerged two black horns from head everyone there was in shock

Before everyone they saw a little girl with two large horns with a halo of fire above her "it's time for you two die because you hurt my friends "Said Freya now with long black claws the mage doged her attack she was surprised and then felt a pain in her stomach as his knee wheninto her kicking her back.

She got up and attacked with magic the mage deflecting her magic attacks ever closed the distance and before she could do anything she felt cold hand on the back of her neck .

Lukos and Faygorn tryes to rush to save her be then we're blinded by a light and then they saw Freya cloths torn and they saw the seal on the back of her neck fade away and she turned back to normal and then she dropped to her knees.

She began to shack when the two boy herd from behind them Close your eye no matter what they did and what they heard was nothing but pure pain

They heard Freya screaming "yes now I'll finish you and become a god"said the crazed mage "no it time for you to die "said. Dark voice "the mage saw from the little girl's body a large dark shadow emerge from freyas body .

The two body opened up there eyes and saw Freya on the ground shacking and tears running down her face but again before they could do anything eight stranger approach her body and grabbed her "come if you want to save her"said on of strangers and they russed off with them but off on a hill stod on the of a hill "well it was about time "saidbIzon and opened a portal .

I'd was now dark and the full moon was out "shes heating up what's happening to her "asked Faygorn

The stranger looked at him.

It was the sealed magic it had been seal forbao long it was destroying her and when he broke the seal her power when wild and is now killing her "said the stranger when they came to a large black flat stone and he layed her on it and from the shadow more people showed up and the they began to chant as a magic circle apered below her you two need to take hear hands and give your strength to her and the two boys did

Them out of nowhere appeared Lord Izon. Just before a portal apperd and out step Lord Ainzs and the floor Guardians with the other boyes parent were with them

Izon Stopped them no don't do anything "said Izom. The look on ablesoa fave was of pure pain. "hes right if you dispute this she will died"said a shadow person with now more form but now he was dressed as a butler .

"who are you wants going on with my daughter "shouted Albedo "i am the manifested form of her power like you were"said the shadow person

"interesting what is your name then "aske lord Aimzs puzzles "my master has not given me a name because before today that magic seal harmed her everytime she looked at me .

"no we just wanted to protect her "said Albedo now crying like a water fall "amd IN doing so you might have doomed her "said the shadow man .

But running past them ran Lola to her sisters side "sis you can't give up please don't leave me all alone please "said Lola no crying, into her sister chest .

But deepIn Freyas mind he floated in darkness and in the distance she heard a voice "whos there where am I "asked Freya "your on the verge of death "said the voice .

"whait I'm dying. How "said Freya "your true power was unleashed and it when wild and is now killing you "said the voice .

"hkw am I supposed to beat it them "askes Freya looking around in the darkness then before her was the shadow man that has allowed her for years but now in a butler outfit "you need to give me a name for I am your power manifested "said the voice

"a name hm let me think I know balbis "said Freya "so now our contract and been made and your power has been restored "said Balbis

Then out of the darkness freya hers her sister call her name and then saw a bright light "freya Freya please wake up "shouted Lola then she felt a hand placed on her head

"do you think I'll give up that easily "said Freya weakly "then everyone ran to her. "faygorn lokus come her "she grabbed both of there heads and kissed both of them on the lips before she feel asleep

Lord Ainzs picked her up and they returned with her but before they entered the Portal stood a man he had dark hair and was dressed as a butler "i am he to serve her "said balbis

"you were created by my daughter were you not "said Ainz "yes I am "said Balbis and with that they entered the portal but before Izon entered he turned to the people that help One of them walked up to him and took off his mask reviling that they were the same race "he you as payment and my thanks "said Izon throughout a small roumd gem "no thank you brother and then they left and so did he .

Back in Nazarick in the great throne room Faygirn and Lukos were kneeling before Lord Ainz with there parent watching "my daughter said you two tried to protect her is this true "said Lord Ainz

The two boys looked up to him "yes my lord we both tried to save her but we were unable to because we were two weak to do anything "said Faygorn"i would have died to save her and I would died a thousand times to make sure that she would live"said Lukos

Ainz sat there on his throne thinking "you both pleased me I as IN doing so I will allow my daughter to marry the one of you if she so choose

The two boys were shocked "thank you my lord we will sever till our death"said both of them but in the baths, all the girls gather to relax and to pamper Freya and her sister who were enjoying there time to gather "you are my favorite little sister "said Freya as she gets her hair braided "and your my favorite big sister "said lola Also getting her hair braided and the two spent the rest of the night together.


	12. Girl problems

Freya was now fourteen which me she is now hitting puberty which hit her hard every male in Nazarick prayed that they didn't run into her even her father tried not to make her made .

as her father walked passed her room all he heard was this" **What do you mean ill have to go through this every month "** shouted Freya "well it's just something we girl have to live it just means your also becoming a woman "saidb Albedo cheerfully

"why can't we use magic or something to make it stop i really don't like he Idea of waking up in my own Blood that comes from my vagina "said Freya rubbing her stomach.

"magic don't work trust me iv tryes and the only thing that makes periods better is chocolate and warm tea "said Albedo "and why dose my stomach feel like there's a hot knife stabing me "cryed Freya

"ya those also suck as well how about into get you some tea and chocolate "said Albedo "ya i think i would that please "Said Freya "ya of course ill be right back "said Albeso rubbing her daughters back

And then off she went after her mother returned and she ate and had something to drink Freya divided to go and get cleaned up.

She was about to enter when she was her bother about to enter "titanis you should really let me go first "said Freya holding back her rage "no i don't think so i got her first and go wait some were "said Titanis that would be his last mistake be for he knew it his sister had grabbed him by the shit and pinned him agents the wall with both hand and she had the look of hell in her eyes

"listen i with up in a pool of my own blood and i am having terrible cramps and i am not in the mood to deal with your Shit so listen if you want to live you'll let me go first "said Freya

"you what i took a shower yesterday so you can go ya so know what i won't stop you so go right ahead "said Titanis"and she let him down and he slowly stepped away

So after that she went and took a shower and tried to relax and get cleaned up and when she was in the shower she felt on her back in the middle of her back she felt two little nubs poking out of her back

"what are those then they began to grow it was fast but it was also still painful she looked and saw in horror and aw two large wings they were beautiful they were. Blue gray color almost a smoky color .

"wings why do i have wings "said Freya."they look like your mothers "said. Female voice "who there oh its you lady shalltear "ay yes it me so i heard you started your period but lucky for me I'm undead "chuckled shalltear then she saw that Freta was gone .

"uh no wonder my mother dosn't like her she's kinda annoying "said Freya in the changing room she noticed that her close were different there were large cut out for wing these clothes.looked like her mothers .

then Freya released what happened when her mother felt her back she felt those bumps on her back but back in the great throne room all the floor guardians and Lord Ianz were gathered.

" listenevery one my daughter has become a women no that her wings have emerged so don't treat her any different now that she has her succubu wings also she's going through a really hard we right now.

Just then freyabwas walking through when everyone stopped and looked at her which made her look really uncomfortable "hi every one how has your day been "askes Freya trying not to make eye contact with anyone "ah my daughter how has your day been "asked Ianzs "im good "said Freya "lady Freya your wings are very beautiful "said Cocytus "

"thank you "said Freya Nervously just then Faygorn and Lokus walked In both stood still starting at Freya "Freya your wings are the most beautiful things in eve seem they look more Beautiful than any gem "daid Faygorn .

"your wings really complete your look and your beautiful is unmatched by any one else "said Lokus then freya began to blush at her friends comment "thank you guys are so kind "said Freya

Then her brother came in "were did those strange wing come through "said Titanis but before anyone could say or do anything his sister was behind him .

"it all ready over "daid Freya "what "said Titanis then he felt a strong punch and he was flung in to one of the pillars and then freya in a sad anger rage opened a portal and left .

"everyone just leave her home she just needs some time for her self ."said Albedo. Some were in the forest near some caves "wait what is his sticky string"said Freya out loud .

but then she just broke down crying again "hm what wrong little one" said a voice "what i dontbknkw who you are but if your really want to know by brother made fun of my and I have a really and day i Just states my period "said Freya still kinda crying

"hm i have never had any of those problems before "said the strange hissing Female Voice "really "asked Freya "ya because I eat my siblings "saidbthe voice

"rhat pretty extream "said Freya kinda laughing "hm yea "said the voice "can i see you "said Freya "are you sure most who see me run or die "said the voice "ya I'm sure "said Freya "ok "said The voice

Out from one of the caves walked out a large giant spider "you are very pretty i love your blue color "said Freya "thank you your wings are also very beautiful "said the Voice .

"what is your name "asked Freya "my name is shabetha "said Shabetha "my name is Freya "said Freya "lets become friends "said Freya "ah yes let's "said shabetha .

Later that night freya came back to Nazarick and she went to the bathhouse and started to relax when Her little sister came in as well "ho hi big sis how was your day "asked Lola

"is has been like hell please just come here and give me a hug "said Freya and her sister did and she also patted her big sisters head "there there ever thing will be ok "said Lola

"Thank you but i think I'm going to bed know "said Freya "alright good night sister "said Lola in freya room as she was getting changes and drinking tea she was a little spider on her dresser and i waved to her and she laughed and when to bed .


	13. A Mission

Freya and her friends were sixteen now and her Father had been sending them out on small missions but today was a special day he would give his daughter and her friends an important mission

they were in lord Ainz office waiting in silence while Freyas father sitting there starring at them then he speaks."lisent close what I am about to tell you is important this mission is important it will also be a test on how useful you are even you my daughter "said Ainzs

"yes my father we will not fail we will prove to you that we are useful to you and Nazirack "said Freya still kneeling "good you are ready to prove your self now your Mission is to go and find us powerfull allies "said Ainzs

After that the there Friends when north to begin there first actual mission but it was only a hour when freya started to complain about it .

"ugg why did we have to go now it all hot and humid this sucks and these darn bugs no matter how hard I try I just can't hit them "said Freya

"i don't know I think it's a nice day out perfect for a hunt "said Faygorn " indeed but I think gardening would be more enjoyable the warm soil the fresh smell of vegetables and and the chirping of the birds "daid Lukos just going off daydreaming.

"sometimes I really don't under stand you lumps but keep being you "said Freya the three then continued on the journey talking about there crazy things that happened.

They found a road that also followed a river so they decided to follow them they spent a couple of day just following the road and stream .

It was sun set on the forth day and had set up camp on the other side of the river just chilling and relaxing Lukos was cooking some small fish and some mushrooms he had found.

Then freya stap up suddenly "what is or freya "askes Faygorn "i think I hear chant like singing and a lot of feet. "said Freya trying to figure out where the sounds were coming from.

So they go to the edge of the stream near the shallow part were they crossed and from down the road they say a couple dozen or so knights dressed in blacks reds and gold coloured armor as they passed them they hers chanting.

In the middle of the knight were women wearing black dress and vails walking next to a large plat form that was being carried by four knights wearing gold armor with red capes and also red accents.

The Knights helmets had silver eagles wings on them. But on the plate form was a pale body with a black sack on his head and was in a position with his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms were around his legs.

His hands were tides strangely his fingers were tied together as if in prayer and around this body was armor it was gold and on the other side was a shield and at his feet was a sword this body had no clothes on and had black and purple spots .

"it looks like a funeral persecution "said Faygorn "i feel so sad look at that blond her leaning on the plate form she crying more than anyone else "said Freya "he must have been sick and he must have been a high ranking knight"said Lukos

Just then a black knight with a red gold Cape "your right he was sick he had been poison by a swamp Drake he was bit and he fought hard but for not" said the knight. The three were kinda shocked

"if you want you can follow us if you want and you can come back to our fort "said the knight. The three of them Talked "hey well go with you "said Freya so they fallowes behind the knight in the funeral line Freya saw on the cape the symbol on his care was a

six-armed cross and a forty-one pointed star. The. After what seemed like a couple of hours they came to a tunnel and they spent a couple of minutes walking through it they came into a beautiful grove with forty statues and at every end the statues of her father.

The knight chanting grew louder and then the four golden knight took the body off the plat form and gently cared it over infrtont of the statue of Ainz and places it in a black pool and the his armor and sword .

And so then they began to sink into the pool while the knight gave prayers and the women cried "freya when over to the blond women who was kneeling in front on the black pool

Freya went over to her and comfort her faygorn and lukos was surprised by this because this was her normal for her she was gentle and being kind to this human girl .

When the black knight who found them earlier came up to the two "she was the sister of the dead Knight her name is luna highguard her brother the fallen knight was Ramis highguard of the first holy circle of the great divine ones"said the knight

"so what is your rank and name sir knight "asked Lukos "my name is ham'ur Sha'kir I and the the fifth commander of the wight hand circle and the second holy circle "said Ham'ur

The the young knight took off his helmet to reveal a young man he was about eighteen years old "well it a pleasure to meet you "said Faygorn the two locked eyes and they could hear each others voice in there heads .

Listen her busy don't even think about trying to make a move on our friend Freya she's mine "said Faygorn "well I won't but I won't be held responsible if she makes a move on me first "smirked Ham'ur "did you guys forget about me I am also a challenger in this "said Lukos .

The three were all looking at each other but then gave a small smile and and gave a small laugh and after the funeral they began there walk back to the keep it was dark out when they got to the fort .

"so were will you there be staying "asked Ham'ur "miss freya you can stay with me if you like said Miss luna "well boy good luck to you good night "said Freya waving bye to the boys

The they just looked supprised and waved good bye "dont worry you two you can sleep in my room with me "said Ham'ur so they when to his room was actually large and they made up places for them to sleep

"hey boys wake up its time to go take a hot spring bath "said Ham'ru do they walked out in shorts and t-shirts as they walk along a stream ok boys were almost at the hit spring then out day will begin with training and then worship and then more training and then a break then some more training and then we come back to take a break ."said Ham'ru

"so you woke us up at the crake of dawn to go take a bath "growned Faygorn"well I am excited to see what kind of daily Rutin these knights do they could be allies for our lord "said lukos with a smile and excitement in his eyes the all laughed and continued to walk when they herd some one in the spring.

So the crept through the bushes and in the hot spring they saw Freya completely naked taking a bath with Luna all three guys noises started to bleed and they slowly crept away "miss freya did you here something "asked Luna "i don't know but let me wash you "said Freyabwirha devilish smile .

"oh I am I'm Miss Freya "said Luna nervously. But later that day the boy when to train with the knight lokus gave the third Holy circle recruits a good lesson on sword angle and fighting stances .

"so tell me why did you come here you could have left anytime today if you wanted "said Ham'ru "our great one order us to find allies and we want to to be our allies ."said Faygorn

The look on Ham'rus face was in shock "cone with me right now quickly so the there friends fallowes he lead them to the Grand holy counsel chamber.

After the three explained what there mission was and who they were.

The counsel was in a uproar "i do not believe them "shouted the one in red "you know your story does seem a little far fetch "said the one in gold "now now lest not be to quick to judge "said the one in black

"what are you saying Val'Kim "said the one in gold "what I am saying Harsen I think we should make them prove what they are saying it true don't you agree Kash "said Val'Kim "hm yes prove to use what you say is true"said Kash .

The three of them just smiled "we though you might say that and we have already sent a message to my father and he should be here about now "said Freya

Just as she finished a port opened up behind her and stepped out Lord Ainzs Albedo and Demiurge and the others the counsel was in shock then all kneeled down and gave praze .

"So my daughter do believe them on another Supreme one who set up this order "asked Ainzs "yes i do because the orders symbol is a forty one point star "said Freya

So the order had become a allies and freyaband then faygorn and Lokus when back to Nazarick with two new friends Luna who they found out was able to use sixth tear magic and Ham'ur. And how Freya had four love choices .

She thought to her self "hm who will i choice do be my lover "thougtb freya and she just smiled and went home .

 **(hey guys I hope you liked this chapter sorry it didn't come out sooner but i have been busy with school and work but I want guy to comment who should Freya become lovers with I just want to see what you guys think but I have a idea for the next chapter see you until then )**


	14. A chill Day

**"Quick note on this chapter this one may not may not be the most appropriate if you don't like this chapter let me know because i might change it also who do you think Freya should end up with but enjoy "**

It was a calm sunny day every was just working and enjoying them self's there was a slight breeze it was just all around a nice day.

But deep in Nazarick was a dark room and in this room slept Freya in her silk sheets and messes up hair and no cloths .

Her father asked her one day why she slept in so late her response "well because I can "siad Freya so after that her father didn't push any further.

But Freya had a strange habit of walking around at night naked for no reason all the men of they saw her amhad to look down at there feet so not to lose there life .

So this day she woke up around noon this day and put on silky gown and left to go get something to eat "hm what should I do to day I know I'll go fight and tame a dragon "said Freya to her self

So she went and got something to eat and then went to take a bath and saw Luna also taking a bath

"oh hello miss Freya you look a little red in the face are you ok" askes Luna.

Little did she know that Luna has gotten in to drinking and drinking very heavily this was do to her power increase in after she has her period the increase of power make her have headaches.

"oh lluna *hic*i didn't know you were here*hic "said Freya in a drunken state "lets have a little fun "smiled Freya then it hit luna that it was a mistake to take a bath this morning so she ran .

Lord Ainzs knew about his daughter's problem but when he tried to talk to about it but his daughter to everyone's surprise actually was able to beat her father with her full demon Queen form using her black sun powers.

And so he decided for his health that he should let her work her own problems out but maybe he was thinking of talking to albedo about how to help her .

But albedo was already on this she was going to give her something to help her relax and calm down and what she was about to give her helped albedo deal with some sexual tension .

In Freyas room she was just moving around as if her whole body was uncomfortable and itchy and sweaty when she hers a nock at her door .

Then entered Albedo with a box "hello my beautiful daughter I have something that could help you relax I know it did for me well I'll just leave this here "said Albedo and left in a hurry.

So she went to investigate what was in the box she opened it as so some strange things she grabbed one of the floppy objects and studied it and then released what it was.

"aw gross mon why the hell would you give me your dildos this if so disgusting "shouted Freya in disgust then she noticed a note .

"hey my little black sun you looked like you need to calm down and relax and release so built up attention don't worry I sterilized. All of them also I used a high power sealing enchantment to keep you in your room only some one who is calm can pass through love mom" .

But meanwhi, outside Faygorn lukos and Ham'ru when all outside training together " ha, you call that a magic attack take this **black lighting whip** "said Ham'ru pointing at the two teen boys they both got out of the way "man I wonder where Freya is"said Faygorn .

But in her room Freya sat other bed naked with one of the large Dildos "oh man I have never tried to to this before "sighed Freya

So she tried she laid down on her silky bed sheets and messed around with it around her vigina and managed to put the tip in and that were her new found fun began .

At the other end of it two rope came out and tied around her legs and began to push its self up into her "what is this pleasure "moned Freya as it shoved it self into her .

Out side Faygorn stopped "hey are you ok Faygorn "asked Lukos just then faygorn turned res and began to moan Ham'ru and Lokus just stood there in shock as Faygorns body began to change and morphing.

Standing at the entrance stood Lord Ainz and Izon "so my friend what did you do to him "well means his mother though it was be interesting of we put a small Crystal in him to let him change his sex at will and then nothing happened."said Izon

"so then what is happening now"asked Inzs kinda scared "well I Think the crystal need stong female emotion for him to imprint on and I think Freya was the one it imprinted on so you can probably guess what is happening "said Izon "yes i do "shuttered Ainzs .

In Freyas room she was moaning in pleasure and screaming and the Dildo thrusting in and out of her with such force and speed it was actually using magic to help with pleasure so after she is done it would be like nothing entered her at all .

With hard thrust her body arched up and Freyablet out such a beautiful moan she was squirting like crazy and the ropes around her legs let go

"aw man now i have to go get cleaned up "sighes Freya with her soaking wet bed sheets but out side her door sat luna in a small were poal dripping from her panties

"Im sorry my lady but i seemed to get off on you masturbating "sighed Freya releasing a sigh of pleasure but out side stood a girl with short brown hair medium size breast green eyes and a thin body

This was female Faygorn stood there legs shacking wildly as there was a small wet spot under HER now

"you know I'm not even going to say anything because crazy things happen. All the time her "said Lukos walking away as Faygorn now res as a fire walked away in shame to go get cleaned up .

"you know Izon I think you might actually like messing with people in as many ways as possible, "said Ainz with a sigh "well i do like to experiment so lets see how this plays out, "said Izon "but hey besides all of this its been a chill day, "said Izon.


	15. Weeping Willow

On a hill under the moon sits a tree it was. Weeping willow dead and scorched by lightning and fire. But on a few branches were still green.

Next to this tree stood a shadow man in a butlers outfit "she is about to unlock her full power the black sun spells well at least fully unlock them she is almost ready to unlock black moon spells "said Balbis.

Sleeping on the with her pet Dire wolf Grimis was Freya she is about eighteen years old now and she has been causing trouble left and right she has also become a sadist .

But she also is also she likes to also wear dresses and play with her pet beasts and she even has gotten into cooking and even making clothes

"Freya hey Freya wake up come on "said Faygorn "man you make voice sound so ugly in the mornin I think I like your female voice in the morning "said Freya .

"man your mean when you wake up "said Faygorn "oh well in Hungry lets find something to eat "said Freya with a smile and so she when to find something to eat .

"man I'm so bored what about you guys"said Freya "I think we should go out and go have fun "said Faygorn "ya it has been a long time since we have done anything like that "said lukos

Throughout the day Freya kept seen visions of a tree but she just ignored them So she just went on through her day as normal .

"Ok guys let's get this adventure on out why "Said Freya cheerfully flapping her wings in her new ebony Armor with her two new ebony long blades

So the left in no particular direction they left on there adventure some were west of the tomb "hey guys look smook let's go check it out "Said Faygorn pointing

So they rushed to the site of the black smook they saw a field of rotting dead soldiers " this was a quick but costly battle it looked like it was about a couple of day ago "Said Lukos .

"Let's go there's nothing here for us "Said Freya and so they did the smell of rotting fleash and the pecking of the crows and ravens ripping the flesh of the dead soldiers made Freya sick and disgusted by the site of these low life creatures gust given there life because they were told to .

So they moved on but only just a few minutes after they came across a burned village they looked around the two boy saw Freya just standing there a little girl who layed there ina pool of drying blood.

"Freya let's go there's nothing but death here "Said Faygorn "death is such a fickle thing to me because I am inmortal I cant die "come let's go "Said Lukos

So they left as they walk Freya was walking behind the two laughing boy"so witch one will you choose "Said the shadowy butler Balbis "I don't know yet "Said Freya sadly.

"You should choose soon or not I don't care which one you choose but I want you to know but when you have your first child my power will double and split and they split part of me will go into your Child"Said Balbis.

"Ya I figured as much tell me will have my fist child be my last"Asked Freya "if your not strong enough it will kill you but I'm not worried though "Said Balbis

"That good to know "chuckled Freya "indeed my lady I will serve you and your line like I did with your father from the shadows keeping your father emotions in check "Said Balbis.

"But I believe I'll make my choice soon on who I will be with "Said Freya "well that was fast "Said Balbis "ya but I think he will understand "Said Freya .

And so Balbis with a smile disappeared it was now late at night the moon was full the tree friends sing laughing and talking about things in the past

So the next day stared with a bang literally a bang they were being hunted by a large male fire dragon it was fast and had to hit.

"Freya to your right "shouted Faygorn "right "Said Freya landing a blow on the dragon cutting through a couple of its scales but not going deep enough

"Lukos watch out for it fire breath "Said Freya "Lukos didn't even moved taking the fall breath attack"well look at that you managed to actually make me move a inch now your going to die "Said Lukos.

And then all three attacked the dragon they spent the whole day fighting it finally Freya managed to get one of her blades between one of its scales and hit its heart.

"Man your were one tough best "Said Freya trying to pull her new blade out "thank you for such a good fight "Said Faygorn kneeling in front of the dragon .

That night they feasted on dragon that Lukos make with greasy herbs "they eat they drank they had a good time just having fun and standing in the shadow stooped Balbis smiling at the group

"You three are are future of Nazarick I believe you will lead Nazarick to glory and maybe your father will step down soon"Said Balbis fading away back into the shadow

"Hey Faygorn can you come with me "Said Freya "oh ok "Said Faygorn she led him to a Weeping Willow it was scored by lightning and fire but but had a few green beaches.

"So what is that you want to need to talk about"Asked Faygorn "close your eyes "Said Freya So he did and he felt her silky soft lips on his and

her arms around his body and he held her close

"Wait hold on I can't half all this at once why did you just kiss me what about Lukos "Said Faygorn,

"He said he had found some one and I am all your and plus you stole my heart you have been my friend for many year and have stuck by me no matter what "Said Freya

" I see well I want to tell you something then I have always loved you no matter what happened and I really thought because I have actually kinda shy you would never have picked me "Said Faygorn

"You are so silly kiss me again "Said Freya and so they kissed again this time with more passion "hey love bird keep your hands in the aire and your sword away "Said Lukos .

"Hey one more thing"Said Freya "ya what is it "Asked Faygorn "how would you feel about other parents in the bed "laughed Freya. So the three the next morning packed up there camp and set out back for home back to Nazarick.

On a lonely hill sat a tree it was a weeping willow it was large and healthy but near the bottom was old scorch marks from fire and lighting hits but these were not of this tee the tree that is here now was a seed from this old dead willow and now this tree drops it seed to the wind for the next generation to come.


	16. Hope

It had been about two months after Freya told her father she was now with Faygorn and so after that the next day her father gathered everyone into the throne room and told everyone what was going to happen .

"Listen everyone the reason i gathered everyone here is important I want my oldest daughter to defeat me in combat and take my place as the Queen of Nazarick "Said Ainz everyone was Shocked at this .

Even his own Daughter but she could not refuse her fathers request and so they all went out side no one could help ether of them in battle .

"Are you ready my daughter "asked Ainzs in a strange looking out fit "yes father I'll let you go first because we both know my magic is more powerful than your "Said Freya .

And so Ainzs did she shot a spell at her it never reached her using speed and magic buffs she fired several high power tenth tear fire balls and lighting bolt while using her speed buff to attack her father with her blades

She thought she had her father but to she shocked face her father was un harmed "hm using a speed buff for your magic and body to quickly over power me a good choice "Said Ainzs

Then he used a counter attack black Flame hitting his daughter at point blank range causing her some damage thought she is a master in dark or black cover magic it she still took half damage from it

And she used a black sun spell " **black sun Spell rain of liquid blades "** shouted Freya now angry she was now using her black angle form her attack hit but not fully Ainzs had managed to doge most of the attack .

Then she came at him again this time with her claws Know as Black razors but her claws missed and she felt a strong fire blast to her side

The fight when on for another three hours both had taken damaged but Ainz was not that badly hurt with only a couple of cuts and hits but for Freya she was hit badly her magic was weakening she had to go all out on one last ditch effort attack.

Some time through the fight Demiurge noticed Balbis "ah Balbis whybhave you not boasted her power "Asked Demiurge with his crooked smile

"It not my fight so I can't help her this is something she has to do on her own "Said Balbis "I see "is all that Deniurge Said .

And they went back to looking at the battle they saw her use a spell one they she only used one other time " **black moon spell Colliding Moon smash of black Night "** said Freya and above her a large moon size black ball appered above her.

With mottion of her hand sent a the large spell activating and and huge berms and came down freezing Lord Ianzs as the large black moon cane crashing down

Dust went flying "I did it "Said Freya "or so you thought my Nieve daughter "said Ainzs as Lord Ainzs walked through the dust with nothing but a scratch

"how is it possible "Said Freya "you were wear to quick to fight you rushed in to battle with out a well thought out battle witch gave me the advantage"Said Lord Ainzs

"What do you mean "Asked Freya weakly " you see you rushes in with out a plane you did even try to test me or wear me down so in turn I just had to use buff spells to doge and to with stand your blows but your last attack I used a illusion while I doged the rest of the attack now it my turn "Said Ainzs

Freya knee there it was over for her he used a weak version of Falling Down causing her to pass out from her battle and her fathers last Attack

"I'm sorry father I was not strong enough to defeat you "Said Freya before passing out "you would have defeated me if you had more patients you would have won or even killed me but in time you will lean this and many more traits of being a leader as her healed his daughter and they returned to Nazarick with everyone else "

"Faygorn "said Lord Ainzs "yes my lord " said Faygorn "i want you to never leave her side I believe she chose right so help her become a great leader "said Lord Ainz

"lord Aiznz it sound like you are trying to say good bye "said Faygorn "indeed I am leaving and I Am giving control over to my brother and best friend Izon though he seems stage even for our standers he is a good fellow and love everyone her as much as me"said Ainz .

"I wish you luck on your journey "said Faugorn closing freyas door to her room " I wish you luck on your as well my son in law "chuckled Ainzs patting Faygorn on his shoulders.

With that Ainzs said goodbye to the rest and told them his plane for him and his Daughter "so my lord how long will you be gone "asked Demiurge "i don't know but I do know my daughter will be a great leader"said Ainz and with that under a rising moon he left .


	17. Dreams

In a field of white flowers stood Freya just stood there seeing young children playing but she couldn'see there faces .

She was dressed in a white dress and her hair and wings where also white the small children that played in the field were shouting mommy.

Just then freya woke up from her dream with wet hot tears running down her face it has been about a year since her father left .

"What was that dream it was so odd "Said Freya the n at her door there was a nock "My lady it me I have come to wake you up bring you breakfast."Said Balbis

"I'm already awake but come in "Said Freya and so Balbis did he gave her breakfast and got out a set of cloths for her she finished eat and when to put on her cloths .

As she walked the hall of Nazarick she herd a child's laugh and saw a small child stop look at her and run off the child was wearing a white dress and had long little brown hair ,

But for Freya she could not tell if it was a boy or girl but she did not go after "Freya how are you this morning "Said Lukos "oh I'm good I am planning to go for a ride to day"Said Freya

"That sounds nice but please be careful miss Freya "Said Lukos "you know me I will "Said Freya cheerfully and so she went on her why .

Later that day in the lounge Freya Faygorn and lukos are sitting and relaxing drinking tea and eating "man I'm so bored let's go do something I don't care what "Said Freya "your always bored "Said a Faygorn "ya your right "laughed Freya and Faygorn.

"I think we should go out for a walk or go adventuring some where new "Said Lukos sipping his tea "great idea it been a couple of weeks since our last good adventure let's go on one now "Said Freya happily

"She kinda scary when she gets like that "Said Faygorn with a chuckle,"ya I think your right "Said Lukos now both we're looking at Freya just being weird and happy .

Later that bay just a bit after noon time the three when out for there walk "Ah his is nice the sounds of the tree leafs rustling the sound of the creek the chirping of Faygorn"Said Freya "hay that not nice just because my dad is a half owl doesn't mean I chirp or sound like a owl "Said Faygorn then the three laughed

"You know I miss the day when we were young they some how seemed happier and light in a way "Said Lukos "I know what you mean "Said Faygorn "I do to "Said Freya .

They came to a clearing and the three decided to rest here so they unpacked some food and began to eat when Freya say small child ran in to the woods,

"Guy did you do that small child "asked Freya worriedly "i did not see any children "Said Faygorn then out of no were Freya ran off after the small child when she herd music.

It was slow and hypnotic strange yet so familiar to her it was as if she herd this kind of music before then she came apon a wagon that was being pulled by a giant hog and sitting on the steps of the wagon was a dark skinned old women .

She had Gray eyes and white curly hair her skin wrinkled by time she wore silk close that were bright blues and in her hand was a strange instrument but Freya and seen one before it was a Hurdy Gurdy and strange instrument she had seen one on Nazarick before her father had shown her one that belonged to a friend of his.

The friend of Ainz was called Orismagnus her was Arabic and he used to play different Instruments for everyone and he had a Hurdy Gurdy it was one of his favorites he told Ainz he loved the Stringed Orgin Instrument So he played it a lot.

But now be for Freya this women played one and the woman began to smile and her playing got faster the different notes cane faster now and Freya s head began to spin and thing became darker then a small light appeared and before her she was in a great desert ina large camp and say a large fire and people dancing around it all dressed like the women Freya just saw and then it caught her eyes .

There dancing was a young teen girl she looked like Freya but she had the ears and Tail of a White Fox but Freya knew this was her daughter this girl had white hair Yellow eyes a slim and curvy body and a smile just like Freya then the girl looked right in to her eyes and smiled

Then everything when dark and when the light came back the camp was in ruins some parts still burning and before her the army of Nazarick capturing people and her daughter was being offered to the head of the army Her Uncle as a prize .

Then before Freya knew it she was back in the forest the old woman's playing slowed down and then stopped .

"WHO ARE YOU WHAT WAS THAT"Said Freya in a happy yet terrified tone "it was the future "Said Thenold Woman "the one you can change or not "did the old women "who are you"asked Freya "I am a old traveler "Said the old women "where are you from "Asked Freya "I lived in a place there Demi humans were hunted and there were great many guilds but then that all changed one day and me and my friends and masters came to this world and we lived happily in the great sand seas and lived with the Native Demi Humans like that of my master whatcha were also Demi Humans "Said the old women

She stopped for a moment as if to think and then a smile came on her face "you should know that we were pretty evil to the humans that lived there but that is a story for a different time ""what you were from the same place as my father and the Guardians "Said Freya "hehe I felt a familiar aura and so I found you "Said the old Women " wait how longed did you live the Sand Sea for "I just recently crossed the ocean of water I had been living in the great sand sea for eight hundred years "Said the old women

"We lived and tracked on the backs of Mountain Scorpions and sand walkeders they were like living city's ""Said The Lord lady "oh I'm sorry I don't ask your name "Said Freya "oh my name if Aria the blade dancer well used to be "Said Aria "well my name is- "fresh I know who you are already "Said Aira

"Oh ok well can I ask why did you show me that vision "asked Freya "because you are going to have to become the leader of Nazarick or your Uncle will make it become something far greater evil that your father did "Said Aira "and how am i supposed to do that"Asked Freya"you got have sex with your lover"chuckled Aira "

Freya became as red as the setting sun but they talked more about many things and eventually the two boys found them and Freya explained everything to them .

Aira gave them a ride back to Nazarick and Freya and Faygorn were in the back Freya Questioned Faygorn and he told her he dose have fox ears and a tail.

"Faygorn can I ask you something "Asked Freya "ya I guess what is it "Asked Faygorn "can we have sex "Said Freya as red and lava on a bright sunny day"Faygorn was shocked "wait not right now I need time to Process this "Said Faygorn trying to escape freay.

Out side Lukos and Aria were just Laghing "well she is just like her parents "asked Aria "but she is still all her own person "Said Faygorn Aira thought to her self "she was just like me always ready for the next day.


	18. Saddnes

It was dead of night and the tomb of Nazarick was in a uncomfortable state Freyas Pregnancy was a hard one it had been hard since the first week of her pregnancy

But this would be a sad night not just one of happiness she had been sick many times with high fevers and she has been looking pale But now tonight she had gone into labor and it was taking a total on very one not just her now she was giving birth .

"come on now sweety breath and push just like your mother did with you and your siblings "said Pestonya out side the room the men waited

"so faygorn how do you feel about to be a father a father of twins "asked Lukos " Nervous to be honest "said Faygorn who's tail on fox ears were showing even though he tryee hiding them "i still can't believe I'm going to be a grandfather "said Sparrow looking off into nothing .

Then all went silent then they heard the cry of a new world Child Sebas walked out holding a tiny new born girl "she is very healthy there's nothing to worry about with her what shall be her name "asked Sabed

Faygorn grabbed his newborn Child "we wanted to call her Luna arell gown "said Faygirn handing her back "very nice name "daid Sebas .

But happened was not to last after the girl was born they heard Freya cry out one more time. Then things went ready silent only a soft cry could be herd then walked out Sabed holding There son .

The child looked at death as one would look at greeting friend at the door ."my lord. This is your son he is larger but he is sick there is nothing we can do we have tried all the healing magic her nothing will work.

"I will give him a name his name will be Solas the sun "said faygorn "he then handed his Dickinson back whispering a prayer for his son .

"Lord Sebas I have bad news I believe the child will not serve the night "said Pestonya With small tears running down her face "have hope that all we can do now but please look after lady fraya and the newborns the rest of us will be on guard "said Sebas.

They he left the room and walked to the entrance of the tomb there stood several squads of knight's of the black order at the entrance was the four squad leader of the new dawn squad "sir what news on the new borns s"said the knight captain

"prepare a funeral bed and black cloth the newborn prince will most likely not serve the night "said Sebas "i understand well get on it "

Later that night in the Freyas room Pestonya was holding the young boy when she noticed somethin strange the boy felt cold she tried to get him to move or make some noise but to her horror the little baby she held in her arms was dead .

The first person there was Sebas then the rest came they all knew what had happened except Freya who was recovering in a different room next door so Sebas took the dead child and gave it to the the knight captain and he left with the dead child.

The next day was just as dark as gloomy" Lady Freya we are deeply sorry for your lose "Said the maid "go please go leave me and my daughter alone for a bit "Said Freya

Later as Sebas was walking a round a knight of the black order approached him "Sir I have new that is very interesting "said the knight "what is this news you speak of "asked Sebas "Sir the dead child was stolen a large man in a mask stoped the prosecution and took the child and left he said only a few thing"Said zthe knight.

"Hm what did he say "asked Sebas "he said the true rule will return whe. The full moon turns red "Said the knight "Ah a blood moon one will appear in a week and a half"Said Demiurge walking down the hall ."so do you believe it could be Lord Ainz

"asked Sebas .

"I can not say for sure but who ever it is has a interest in the Great tomb "Said Demiurge "in deed let's go and talk about this further with some of the other"Said Sebas

In Freyas room she was siting on her bed Breastfeeding her new born daughter "you will be the next in line for the throne of Nazirick you will be powerful everyone will come to love you my daughter "Said Freya with tears rolling down her face.

"I only wish your brother could have lived to see this place and even maybe fight you for the throne I bet our brother would have beeen powerful "Said Freya

Just then the door to her room open slightly and entered a Direwolf .

The best sniffed around the dark room and walked over to Freya "Ah how is my favorite pet doing "Said Freya the best just waged it tail and then layer down.

Then walked in Faygorn "how are you feeling my dear love "Asked Faygorn " I hurt I feel as if there is a hole in my life now "Frye's Freya "I know how you my dear "Said Faygorn he walked over sat next do her and held her and his daughter in his arms .

Out side on a cliff over looking the great tomb stood a shadow "aw I see it still in one peace "Said the Shadowy Stranger ..


End file.
